Bella Black
by LOVEANDFAITH11
Summary: Bella and Jake together now. After a year and a half of waiting for Edward, bella gave up. She fell in love with Jake. Well, nine years later, Edward comes back. Bella is happy with Jake and there son, Embry,after his god father. Who will Bella choose?
1. The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 1: Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Ever since Edward left me that day in the woods, nothing has been the same. My life shattered, that was until I met Jacob again. I never knew him much, but he was there for me. I knew that he loved me, and I had feelings for him too, but not like that. I always thought Edward would come back. Well, for a year and a half, I spent time with Jake and waited for Edward. He never came back. That's when I gave up on him, and let my heart lead me. I began to love Jake. I became a wolf girl, just like Emily. I spent most of my time in La Push with Jake. I knew he was younger, but not by much.

We went out for two years. Then Jake asked me to marry him. I knew right away that this was the ticket to true happiness again. I said yes, and within six months, we were married.

That's where we are now. We have been married for five years. It has been nine years since Edward left. me and Jake live in La Push with our son, Embry, named after his god father. Jake thought of the name. Embry was so happy, that he couldn't control himself. Embry is three. I do plays now, and Jake works on cars like usually. The play I am doing right now is the Phantom of the Opera, I am playing Christine.

"Bella, come one, your going to be late." Jake said as he was trying to get me to hurry up. I was late for my practice, but that was only because I couldn't find Embry some clothes.

"I'm coming. It's not my fault of most of Embry's clothes are in the washer." Okay, so maybe it was, but that was besides the point. I picked up Embry and all three of us headed for the car. We still had Jake's Rabbit.

Jake and Embry love coming to my practices. I never even knew that La Push had a theater group. I have always loved to sing, mainly opera, but I never let anyone know. Jake heard me one day singing along with a CD and he made me try out. Ever since then, I have been doing plays. That was about four years ago. Right before I got pregnant with Embry.

This was my first practice for this play and I didn't even know who was all in the play. All the characters had different days to try out. When I got there, I almost collapsed. Jake was there to catch me like usual.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Jake hasn't noticed yet.

"Look who is one the stage in the Phantom costume." I told him.

"Blood sucker." Jake hissed through clenched teeth. It was the face I thought I would never see again. Edward Cullen.

"Jake, I don't know if I'll be able to do this. I really don't." I told him.

"It will be okay Bella. Just act as if he is a normal person who you have never met." He assured me.

"I'll try."

"Ah, Bella, you are here." The director said. That caught Edward's attention. I would of thought that he would of noticed I was here, when he heard Jake's mind.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find any clothes for Embry." I told him. He knew Embry and Jake and loved them both.

"It's alright, we forgive you." He told me. "Bella, we have a new actor to play the Phantom. H e is young, but I thought he was perfect for the part. This is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Bella Black." He 'introduced' us. I'll admit, Edward looked amazing. It was hurting me so much to see him.

"Hello Edward." I said after I caught my breath.

"Hello Bella." He said back. I can see the happiness in his eyes, the happiness to see me.

"Edward, I would like you to meet my family, they come to every rehearsal. My husband Jake and our son Embry."

"Hello Jake."

"Hi."

"Bella, I was wondering. Can I see you in private? I need to talk to you about something." I heard Jake growl.

"Yes, just give me a second." I told him. "I'll be fine, I promise." I whispered to Jake, knowing that Edward could hear me. Then I gave Jake a kiss, to make Edward jealous and also because I love his kisses.

I led Edward outside, everyone else was inside and it was too cold for anyone to come outside.

"Bella, it is so nice to see you again." He told me as soon as we got outside.

"Edward, please don't. I have a perfect life now, why did you come back _now_?"

"I thought that you might have moved, or if you didn't, that you would forgive me." He said with pleading eyes.

"Well, I don't forgive you. Edward you took my heart away. Jake gave me the extra heart that he had and I took it. It has been nine years. I think it's a little too late. I will never forgive you, you hurt me so much that day. Do you realized what you did?" I asked almost in tears.

"I do. I'm really sorry. You just couldn't stay away from trouble could you?" He asked. "Marring a werewolf, what were you thinking?" Now he seemed like he was getting mad.

"I was thinking that I was getting my life back. I was finding love again. He loved me, even when I was damaged goods. He loved me, unlike you do. You can say that you do, but it's to late to love me." Then I turned and walked back inside to Jake.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked me when I got to him.

"Yeah. I'll be alright."

"Okay everyone, I want to just practice the songs right now." The director said. Edward then came in. "I want Bella and Edward at the front and everyone one else further down." We had those long rectangular tables, like those ones that usually in a cafeteria. Edward sat across from me.

"Okay, I want to practice 'think of me' first. This song only has Christine and Raul." Then the director, Josh, started the music. I knew this play by heart. I barley had to look at the music he gave to us.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said good bye." I went one. We were using the music from the movie, not the play.

We practiced 'Think of me' and 'The Phantom of the Opera'. After practice, I was the first one to leave. Well, me, Jake, and Embry. We went to the Rabbit, but Edward was there waiting for me.

"What do you want Leech?" Jake asked.

"I wanted to say sorry to Bella once again, Mutt."

"Okay, this is enough. We need to get in the car, Embry is getting cold." I said, I could feel him starting to shake in my arms. When I noticed that Edward wasn't going to move, I gave Embry to Jake. I trusted Jake, he could control himself better now. "Listen, I don't want to do this, okay? I ma going to work with you in the play, acting like I never knew you. Okay? I wont let you hurt me again. I told Edward.

"Fine, I just wanted to also wanted to tell you that Alice said 'hi'." I knew that Alice would see me in one of her visions sooner or later.

"Well tell her, I have no idea who she is. I never knew anyone name Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie or Edward." I knew that would hurt the family, but it's there turn to get hurt, not mine. With that Edward looked at me, if he could cry, I'm sure he would of. Then he moved and let Jake put Embry in his car seat. I moved to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jake asked on our way home.

"Yea, I think so. I know that is going to hurt the Cullen's, mainly Alice and Esme, but they need to get hurt for once, not me."

"You are right. You don't need to get hurt anymore." Jake said and took my hand. I loved him so much. And his warmth came in handy for days like this.

"I love you Jake." I told him.

"I love you too." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. I loved his kisses. They were sweet and warm, just like him. Then we got home.

We got a house in the woods, not far from Sam and Emily's. It was small, but bigger than Jake's old home. It was a place that I was glad to call home. It was warm and gentle.

On the way home, Embry fell asleep. Jake grabbed him out of his car seat, that way he wouldn't be so cold, and took him up to his room.

I waited for Jake on the couch in the living room. It was about eight. Embry like to go to sleep early for some reason. I never understood that. I didn't hear Jake come in and when he wrapped his warm arms around me, I jumped.

"Jake, you scared me." I accused him.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Of course." I said and leaned up to give me a kiss. Jake then came around the couch and sat me on his lap, I then rested my head on his chest, I was very tired.

"I cant believe that _he_ is back." Jake said.

"Me either. Why would he just come all of a sudden? I asked.

"I don't know, maybe he….I'm not sure. Now come on. You need some sleep." He lifted me bridal style and took me to our room. He laid me on our bed and then he laid next to me. We had to get a bed specially made, so that way his feet or head didn't go over the edge.

"Jake, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything for you."

"Can you sing to me. I love your voice." I wasn't the only one who could sing. His voice was deep and warm. It was just amazing.

"Fine." He hated it when I asked him to sing to me. "I would expect you to hate to be sung to sleep, considering… Well, you know."

"I know, but you voice is just amazing. I could listen to your voice for ever." I said with a smile. He then started singing 'Boomerang' By Steven Strait. Jake's voice sounded almost exactly like Steven's, but Jake's was better. By the end of the song I was a sleep. But not before mumbling 'I love you' to Jake.

**What do you think so far? If you read my sorry chapter on 'love forbidden' I know I said that this was like 8 pages long, but I cut a lot, I didn't like it. But, how do you like it so far. I think I'm going to like this one a lot because I like Jake a lot better than Edward. BTW: If you fans of Jake and you have mypace, add this. It's a Jacob fan myspace. It is:**

** hope you like it. It was just started, so give it some credit okay?**

**Love, **

**Jasper A.k.A. Jessica Dildo**


	2. Dreams?

Chapter 2: Dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**So, how did you all like my first chapter? I liked it personally. :D Here is chapter 2 of Bella Black.**

**Here is the saying of the chapter.**

**"so many nights i've cried myself to sleep. Now that you love me, I love myself. I never thought I would say that. I never thought there'd be you...thank you my angel!"—that is from a friend of mine. THANK YOU Liz!**

**Love, **

**Jasper**

I woke up with a jerk. As soon as I woke up, I reached down for my stomach. Holding it like I did so many years ago.

"Bella? What's the matter?" I heard Jake ask from next to me.

"Yea, I just had the weirdest dream, well a nightmare really." I just didn't believe that the dream was real.

"What was it?" Jake asked with real concern in his eyes.

"I was going to my first practice for Phantom of the Opera and when we got there, Edward was there, he was the phantom. I told him that I didn't know anyone by the name of his family." It was a nightmare to me. When I looked over at Jake, he had sadness in his eyes now.

"Bella, I hate to tell you this, but that wasn't a dream. That really did happen last night. Edward is really the Phantom."

"No, that cant be. Jake are you just trying to scare me?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, Bella, he really is. That really did happen." I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

"Okay, I'll just have to calm down and breathe." I said. I tried breathing correctly, but that wasn't working to well.

"Bella. Bella, honey. It'll be alright. I promise you. And as you know, I keep all my promises." He said with a smile. "Now come on. We need to get ready."

"Why?" I couldn't remember anything that was happening today.

"Today is Emily and Sam's sixth anniversary." "Oh, crap. I completely forgot."

"Oh, crap. I completely forgot." I said feeling guilty.

"I figured you did. But, It's alright, all you need to worry about is getting ready. I'll get Embry ready." He told me. Then he leaned down and gave me a small kiss on the lips. Then he left and went to go get Embry ready.

I got up off the bed and headed for my closet. I never really had anything that was nice or dressy, all my clothes were more punk than girly. But I did have a few skirts and nice shirts. I ended up picking out a medium length black skirt and a white blouse. When I was done dressing, I went out of my room and went downstairs to wait for Jake. I knew how long it took him to get our son dressed. You would think that he was getting and elephant dressed for how long he takes.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Jake came down. He had a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt and a tie. He looked so handsome, I have always loved him in somewhat tuxes.

"Wow, Jake, you looked amazing." He hated it when I complemented him when he was dressing up. Only because he hates dressing up, just like me.

"No where near amazing as you." He said back.

"You look pretty, mommy." Embry said.

"Thank you Embry, you look so adorable." He looked like a mini Jake.

"Well, shall we go?" Jake asked. He wanted to get there first for some reason.

"Yes, we shall." I said and took his other hand. I was happy to go because I haven't seen Emily in about eight months.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I really didn't mean to make it so short. It was just some random thing that came into my mind, and I was bored, so I wrote it. Sorry.**

**Love,**

**Jasper**


	3. Emily and Sam

Chapter 3, Emily and Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Once again I am so sorry for making that chapter so short. I will try to make this chapter longer. I hope you like it. P.S. this is December, 2015. I know a long time from now huh? lol.**

**Bella calls the actual Embry 'Uncle Embry'. It's a joke between them, you will get it when you read further down.**

**Here is the saying of the chapter.**

**"I love walking in the rain, no one knows I am crying then"- Once again from Liz.**

**Love,**

**Jasper**

It only took us five minutes to get to Sam's house. We could of even walked if we wanted to, but we didn't want our clothes to get wet from all the snow on the ground. Sam's house was as cheerful as ever. As soon as Emily saw that we were here, she ran out of the house. Only when she came out she had a little surprise.

"No way! Emily!" Emily had a huge belly.

"Yep, seven months!" She said with a huge smile.

"I cant believe it! How long have you been trying?" I asked.

"Well, lets just say a decade just covers it." She said.

"I am so happy for you!" Jake said to Sam.

"Look Embry, Emily is going to have a baby." I explained to him. For only being three, he is really smart.

"Wow." Was all he said. We all started laughing.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Sam asked.

"Yes, unlike you and Jake, we do not have the extreme hotness."

"I am pretty hot, aren't I? Jake said with a smile.

"Oh shut up!" I said and slapped him in the arm. He pretended that it hurt and rubbed his arms. We went inside and waited for everyone else to come. The only people that were coming were the rest of the pack and Angela, Embry was engaged to her and Charlie. Billy had passed away about three years ago.

While we waited, I helped Emily in the kitchen. I tried to tell her that she shouldn't cook, considering that it was her anniversary. Sam and Jake were talking about everything and anything while me and Emily cooked.

"Your lucky." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at me.

"You don't have Jake going crazy over everything and anything. You should of seen him when I was pregnant with Embry. I couldn't even tie my shoes without him eyeing me. I felt like I was being watched my a hawk." I told her.

"True, I saw how he was with you when you two came over here, and I only imagine that was half of how he was, and he was driving me crazy, and he wasn't even watching me!"

"That wasn't even half, that was like one fourth." I said with a laugh.

"Oh! It's kicking. Embry, do you want to feel it kick?"

"Oh! Yes please." He went over to Emily's stomach and starting laughing up a storm. "Did I do that too mommy?"

"Yes, plenty of times." I was so glad that Emily was having a baby. She disserved it.

"So, do you know what it is yet?" Jake asked.

"Yes, it's going to be a little girl." Sam told us.

We kept talking about little things when about after ten minutes after me and Emily got done in the kitchen, everyone else came. The rest of the pack piled into Angela's van. Quill was now part of the pack too. He felt like a jerk for thinking all those things about Sam's 'gang' when he found out. Embry, our son, calls all of them 'uncle' and now he even calls Angela 'aunt'. It is so cute, and the boys love it.

"UNCLE EMBRY! Aunt Angela! Uncle Quill! Uncle Paul! Uncle Jared!" Embry called. It was so cute.

"Hey little man." Uncle Embry said. It was so much calling Embry, the werewolf, 'Uncle Embry' so we made a little joke out of it.

"Hey Bella." Angela said as she finally got out of the car. Angela was there for me when none of my other friends in Forks weren't. She was my only brides maid, Emily was my maid of honor.

"Hey Angela. How are you?" I asked while giving her a huge hug. She knew about all of them being werewolves. So now, me, her, and Emily were the werewolf girls.

"I'm doing good. How about you?" she was always so sweet.

"Same."

"Hey Emily! You made us your delicious food right?" I heard Jared call out. Then Sam smacked him.

"Is that all you care about?" He asked.

"No, I also care about her drinks." He said with a jokingly smile on his face. Charlie then came up in his cruiser. Yes, he still was the chief. Then we all piled into Emily's small house. We all took all the food out side, so that way we weren't all smashed together.

We all sat there talking about everything and anything again.

clink, clink, clink Jake tried to band his fork on his glass, but ended up breaking it.

"Sorry." He said with a apologetic smile. "Anyways, I would like to propose a toast. To the happy couple who have been married for six years. You are my best friends and great people. Your daughter will be so lucky to have parents like you. And, your amazingly awesome!" Then he laughed. I think Jake had a little to much wine.

"Jake, honey, why don't you sit down now."

"Okay." He said and sat down with a pout. Everyone started laughing.

"Jake, could you be anymore embarrassing?" I asked under my breath. Luck fully, Jake doesn't last that long drunk. After about an hour, he was fine.

"Emily, I'm sorry, but we have to go. I have a rehearsal in fifteen minutes. I truly am sorry." I said unhappily. I felt bad leaving early.

"Oh, Bella don't be. I understand perfectly. I just don't understand why your not happy. You used to love being in plays." She said, confused.

"Well, I used to. That was before _He_ came back and now he is in my play." I said. "Now, I must go. Sorry again." I knew she would understand what I meant by "_He_".

"Oh, now I understand. I'm sorry." She said then hugged me. I hugger her back and left.

Like usually, Jake came with me. Uncle Embry said that he would take care of Embry for the night. Of course, that was only because Embry wouldn't let go of his leg.


	4. The Cullens

Chapter 4, The Cullen's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**How did you like that little surprise with Emily? I thought they dissevered a child. What do you think? Well, here is Chapter 4.**

**Here is the saying of the day:**

**"anyone can make you cry or smile but it takes someone special to make you smile when you already have tears in your eyes" Once again, thanks Liz!**

**Love,**

**Jasper**

On our way to my practice, I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward. I don't know why though. He didn't mean anything to me anymore. The only people that meant something to me was Jake, Embry, the pack, Emily, and Charlie.

"Bella, It's going to be okay. I promise you. If he tries anything, I will stop him." Jake said, grabbing my hand.

"I trust you. And I love you so much."

"I love you too."

By then, we were at practice. I was expecting to see Edward's Volvo, I just wasn't expecting to see Carlisle's car. When we got out, so did the whole Cullen family. Except there was some one new. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew him.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled. She came running towards me.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" I was hitting too low, but I didn't care.

"Bella? It's me. Alice. Your best friend?"

"I'm sorry, I never had a best friend named Alice." If she could of cried, I'm sure she would of.

"Bella, that was low." Emmett said.

"I'm sorry, but I never met any of you. Well, except for Edward. But I just met him."

"Well, if you don't remember us, I'm sure you will remember him." Carlisle said, pointing at the new guy. "Bella, this is Scylice." I knew that name. It was my cousins name.

"Hello Bella. Remember me? Your cousin?" I couldn't believe it.

"Scylice? Why are you…..one of the _Cullens?_" I spit out there name with hate.

"I was almost killed. You step father was in an accident and I was almost killed, of course the humans think that I am, but luckfully, Edward found me. He smelt my blood. He says that it smells almost exactly like you. That is how he found me." He explained.

"So, I'm guessing that they told you the story that they do not have the right to. Am I correct?"

"About you and Edward, then yes. Why you chose that dog, for Edward, no."

"Well, then I guess that is one that you shall never know. AND NEVER CALL MY HUSBAND A DOG YOU STUPID BLOOD SUCKING PARASITE!" I yelled.

"Bella, Edward, are you coming in?" The director asked.

"Yes, sir, we are coming." Edward answered for the both of us.

I glared at him and took Jake by the hand and starting walking into the building.

We only did a few scenes today. The director thought that I didn't like the play, and that was why I was acting like I was.

"Bella, you know, if you know that if you don't like the play, then you don't have to do it." He told me after practice.

"Sir, I love doing plays, you should know that. It's just that I'm having a little bit of a problem, but nothing to worry. I'm sorry, I will do better."

"Okay Bella. You may go now." Then I left. Jake took my hand and we started walking towards the car. But of course we had company again. This time it was only one. Not Edward or Alice. But it was Scylice.

"Bella, why would you do this? All of them loved you. They only left because Edward asked them too. He didn't want to endanger you." Scylice told me.

"Well, he endangered me more. Victoria came after me, but Jake and his pack got her, no help from them. At first my heart was no where to be found, but Jake found it! Jake is my life, and none of you are in it! I just can't believe that you are one of them Scylice. When we were young, we were so close. What happened to that?" I asked, tears slipping out from the corners of my eyes.

"Bella, if he had any id…" I didn't let him finish. I walked around him and got into the car, and waited for Jake. Before Jake got into the car, I heard him growl. But then he walked into the car. Jake sped back home, trying to control himself.

"Jake, it will be alright." I took his hand.

"Bells, you have no idea. I was able to see the way he looked at you. He still has the same love for you as he did before."

"Jake, you don't have to worry. You know that I will never go back to him. Never! You are the only one for me. And it will always be that way."

"I know Bella. It's just that….I'm not sure. Bella, I love you and I want the best for you. Of course I don't believe that He is right for you, but im not sure if I am either. I mean, don't you think that you would be better off with a human? I'm just to dangerous." I was able to feel Jake's hand shake in mine. I let go, and he looked at me. I was able to tell that I had horror in my eyes.

"Jake…Your not doing what I think you are, are you?" Tears were swelling in my eyes. I tried to push them back, but it didn't work out to well. "Jake, what about Embry? What about us? Jake, I love you and only you. You took me when I was nothing but damaged goods. My heart was in a million shards, just sitting there in my chest, but Jake, you took every single shard, and put them back together."

"Bella, I am sorry. I just don't think that I am right for you. I will drop you of at Emily's. You and Embry can stay there. I have already talked to Sam about it." I opened my door, even though it was still moving. I jumped out and started walking the other way. The way back to Charlie's.

**I applogize for this chapter. I realize that to most, you are mad at me, and Jake. But I needed a twist. I hope you understand. Once again, I am sorry.**

**-Jasper**


End file.
